Combining The Blood Moon And The Midnight Moon
by KenJOForever15
Summary: Jo Taylor is the Alpha's daughter of the pack BloodMoon,which wouldn't be a big deal if her mate WASN'T the soon to be Alpha of their rival pack,MidnightMoon.Will the two packs ever be able to put aside their rivalry for the sake of Kendall and Jo's love.
1. Chapter 1

Combining The Blood Moon And The Midnight Moon

Jo Taylor is the Alpha's daughter of the pack Blood Moon, which wouldn't be a big deal if her mate WASN'T the soon to be Alpha of their rival pack, Midnight Moon. Will the two packs ever be able to put aside their rivalry for the sake of Kendall and Jo's love? Will Jo ever love Kendall the way he loves her?

Authors Note: PLEASE ignore the grammar mistakes/ spelling mistakes FIRST story ;) Enjoy

!EDITED ITS EASIER TO READ! srry guys plzzzz review and inform me about things needing to be changed :) !

I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE CHARACTERS FROM BIG TIME RUSH. They belong to Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon. I WISH I DID OWN THEM ;) esp. Kendall; D

Enjoy…..

* * *

"GUYS! GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed at my 5 brothers of which are all older than me "Oh, but I wanna read what our little joey writes about, is it about boys, or a girl who was OMG wearing the SAME shoes as you, oh my! Joey I'll go kick her ass!" My oldest brother Jake said in a girls voice jokingly.

So the things you need to know about me is I have grown up on a farm in North Carolina with my 5 brothers Jake the oldest he's 18, Travis he's the second oldest at 17 along with my two other brothers Luke and Jason (they're triplets). Then there's my twin Blake (he's technically older than me by 2 hours) and we're 16. Also one thing you might need to know we're werewolves and my dad is the Alpha, my brother Jake will soon be taking over as Alpha and we are one of the two strongest packs in America we are known as the pack Blood Moon and the other pack is called Midnight Moon, We usually don't get along to well with the other pack, but if forced to be together for something we get along well enough to not fight.

But anyways my brothers decided to barge into my room and 'tried' to steal my diary but I attacked so, with a warriors call, I jumped onto Jake's back and repeatedly kicked him while screaming , let's just say he went down pretty fast, which I was quite proud of. I grabbed my diary from him and RAN screaming at them "you'll NEVER catch me alive coppers!" And then ran into my dad's office and locked the door, upon walking into his office, my dad eyed me weirdly but then guessed "tried to steal your diary, huh?" all I did was nod, it's well known in my family that I'm a daddy's girl so , he yelled at them to knock it off and told me I could sit in there with him for a while if I wanted to, of course I did and just sat there writing in my diary until my father asked me " Josephine, you haven't found your mate yet have you?" I nodded no then he said "Good, I don't want my little girl to be taken away from me so fast."

The thing about finding your mate is your mate is your world all you want to do is be with them all the time. And you instantly know who your mate is because they have THE MOST delicious scent and when you touch, it's like fireworks are going off, I know this because of my dad and my mom's love for one another it's so cute and kind of yucky at the same time because, well their my parents! Come on!

"Dad, do we have to have the pack Midnight Moon come here? I asked giving him my legendary puppy dog eyes. "Josephine Marie Taylor! You know as well as I that I hate that pack just as much as you do! But, in order for some of our pack to find mates, we need their pack to come here, and I would rather be here at the comfort of my house and my territory instead of Midnight Moon's territory." He yelled " Sorry Daddy , I guess you're right" I said " Honey Bunch "(what my dad's called me all my life) "why don't you go help your mom out in the kitchen, we're going to have a pack meeting, and we're serving everyone dinner, and you know everyone loves you and your mom's cooking." He said trying to lighten the mood in the office. "yea you're right, love you Daddy." I said and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

First I walked up the grand staircase until I reached the third floor, which wasn't the top floor of my house I have 5 floors, but on the third floor there's my room and I quickly put my diary in a new safe spot, then I ran down the grand stair case to the first floor and found my mom making food like crazy but then she saw me and her face lit up as she realized I was going to help her with all the food. "Hi Honey, can you chop up the veggies over there?" she asked "Sure" I said glumly. "Hun…what's wrong?" She asked and stopped everything she was doing and sat down and then motioned for me to sit down next to her. "Well…it's just… I don't know….I….I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen when the stupid Midnight Moon pack is here, especially because the Alpha of that freaking pack and his SON AND his sons FRIENDS are going to be here!" I practically screamed "Hun, I know, I know…but don't you want people in our pack to be happy? And find what they've been looking for their whole lives? She asked "You're right, I could never do that to them, my pack deserves happiness." I said "IF it helps any, you can have Camille over for however long Midnight Moon will be staying here, and if you want when Camille comes over after the pack meeting, she can stay the night, as long as you help me with cooking, which I REALLY need to get back to doing now or the food will NEVER be ready AHHHHH! Help me PLEASE!" she said "yes of course I will mom since NOBODY ELSE WANTS TO HELP OUT OUR MOTHER!" I screamed especially loud for my brothers to hear. Then, immediately I heard my brothers scream back WE ARE PLAYING VIDEOGAMES!"So then my mother and I just rolled our eyes and prepared the rest of the food.

After that I had like one hour until the pack meeting, so I ran up to my room and got into the shower while singing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, and whenever I sing , not to sound to conceited, anyone who hears me tells me I have a beautiful voice, so I wasn't scared to sing out loudly. When I was done with my shower I brushed my teeth and put on my red lacy lingerie(HEY you never know when you'll meet your mate ;) ) and then put on a blood red cocktail dress that showed off my body ,VERY well might I add, and showed skin on the sides of my body (HEY I KNOW I've got a nice body , why not show it off?) Along with my red pumps from my FAVORITE designer Loui Vuitton. Afterwards, I did my makeup with just a little black eyeliner and some black mascara with light blush , then I did my hair, which I decided to curl, which wasn't really hard to do since my long blonde hair is already curly. Then I admit, I checked myself out, I clean up pretty damn good for a country girl. When I looked in the mirror I saw starring right back at me, my dark brown eyes and saw my long blonde curly hair was looking pretty amazing , because usually, well its usually a birds nest… Since I was ready quicker than I thought I would be ready, I decide to see if my mom would let my BFFL over right now, because knowing her, she's been done getting ready and looks perfect, so instantly I asked my mom through our pack's mind link if Camille could come over now she said yes instantly, I used our pack's mind link because I didn't want my brothers to flip shit when they saw me in my outfit and ruin my whole night.. But I will have to deal with them later.. They're just going to have to get used to the whole idea I'm not a little girl anymore. But anyways, I told Camie she could come over and all I heard was a squeal of excitement and 5 minutes later I heard her knocking on my bedroom door I yelled to her "Come IN!" happily. And so she did…. But she had to do a double take because of how …different I look, all she could say was "DAMN GIRL you clean up fine!" In a jokingly tone I just nodded then said "Well gurl, you're looking pretty FINE yourself" I added with a wink. "SO… about this pack coming… I really don't want them to. Joey? Can you make the bad people stay away?" Camille pouted "Well, I wish I could…..but I already tried that on both my mom and my dad and the only good news I got from them was…. YOU CAN STAY WITH ME HERE UNTILL THE CREEEPY, STUPID PACK GOES HOME! AND… YOU CAN STAY THE NIGHT TONIGHT!" I screamed. We both howled in excitement getting many "SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"s from my brothers who just caused Camille and me to laugh and giggle, which just made us even louder, and I heard all my brothers grunt and say "UHHHHHH I GIVE UPPPPPPP!" But, we were soon interrupted when my dad and the Beta of our pack, which is Camille's dad, opened up my door and told us that the meeting will be starting, we nodded and got up leaving my room.

Camille and I walked down the grand staircase, and even though we didn't even try, we apparently made a big entrance as everyone just stared at us open mouthed. Well, what can I say, I usually don't dress up and just throw random baggy clothes on and put my hair in a ponytail, so my little make over seemed to shock everyone. Especially my brothers who started to get REALLY angry seeing everyone stare at us with my revealing dress and Cami's REALLY revealing dress. Cam AND I JUST LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND TOOK A BIG GULP AND PROCEEDED TO WALK DOWN THE GRAND STAIR CASE, WHEN WE REACHED THE STAGE, Cam and I each took a seat and watches as my dad tried to get everyone's attention back to the meeting, which failed so, he sighed and then yelled in his scary Alpha voice for everyone to pay attention to the meeting, and of course they all did. My father then told the whole pack about the big "party" that was being held in order for some of our pack to find their mates, this got a big boo from the pack , because, well…they don't like Midnight Moon either. But do little of them know, some of them WILL find their mates in that pack, and not hate it as much. He then told us that the "party" will be held from next week on Monday to three weeks later on that Friday. All I could think was in my head NOTHING else especially because I will be living with the Alpha, his son, and his son's Best friends for THREE weeks! The BEST part is that the freaking "Party" is starting TOMMOROW, which means, people from Midnight Moon will be arriving HERE tonight including their Alpha, his son, and his son's best friends! CAN'T WAIT! *NOTE THE SARCASM*

Then my father dismissed the meeting and a crowd of hungry wolfs made their way into the kitchen to eat. I wasn't hungry, so I just sat there and waited until Cam returned so we could go into my room and start our sleep over! But, I was mostly looking forward to changing into my comfy pj shorts and a tank top, and I know Cam wants to change too. So I waited…and waited…..and saw a lot of my pack leaving…seeing it was close to Midnight… sooooo…. Finally I tried to contact my best friend through our pack's mind link… and soon found out she was packing at her house so she can stay at my house for three weeks…. Knowing she ALWAYS over packs and will probably pack her whole room, I decided to go sit outside and just gaze at the stars...

But soon enough… I was interrupted by THE MOST delicious smell I have EVER smelled in the WHOLE world. But a part of me didn't want to look up to see who this person was…but all I could hear was my wolf SHOUTING MATE! MATE! TURN AROUND JOSEPHINE MARIE TAYLOR RIGHT NOW AND LOOK AT OUR MATE! Seeing how it seems my wolf always wins….I decided to look, and I was greeted by the MOST beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life they were green, they almost glowed and his eyes instantly reminded me of a meadow and I was immediately calm. I looked at him some more and saw that this boy was gorgeous! Then I saw his dirty blonde hair and all I wanted to do is run my hands threw it! I could even see VERY defined abs through his thin gray T-Shirt and all I wanted to do is RIP it off him and jump him yup that's right JUMP him right then and there! But all I could mutter out to him was" …you're…my …mate. "He looked at me strangely and kind of almost sadly and said "Yea! You got a problem with that?" he asked with an arrogant smirk I immediately muttered "No." back to him. All I kept thinking is WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS ANSWERING QUESTIONS WITH A SNARKY COMMENT! OOHH look what this boy is already doing to me AND I don't even know WHO he is! "Loss of words I see, ya that's just my effect on woman." He said with yet that same fucking smirk on his face! OHHHHHH wait did I just see DIMPLES OMG! I LOVE DIMPLES oh that boy's dimples will be the death of me OHHH there he goes smiling again THOSE DIMPLES! But then it hit me I do know who HE is he's the Alpha's son Kendall Donald Knight SHIT of course the guy I HATE is my mate and the next in line for the Alpha tittle WHYYYYY FATE!

But then I saw Camille and I ran off to catch up with her… This boy will NOT change my feelings about that stupid pack and won't ruin my night! But as I ran off all I heard was a low growl coming from Kendall as he watched me walk away but, by the HUGE bulge in his pants…. I think he didn't mind watching me leave, if you know what I mean ;). So I ran to my room with Cam and as soon as we got in, I locked my door and shut my window and shut the curtains, and told Cam to "go ahead do what you want for right now I'm going to take a quick shower." She nodded to me but by the look in her eyes, I knew she could tell something was up ….and that I would tell her later. I jumped into my shower and just kept thinking about Kendall and instantly found myself singing Enchanted and Sparks Fly both by Taylor Swift _( A.N. get it because in Sparks Fly Taylor sings get me with those green eyes baby, and also Enchanted because they just met and she's his mate she was 'enchanted' to meet him ;) )_ I then got out of the shower and put on my … lacy green lingerie, Sorry! It's really comfy! Then I put on my p.j. shorts and my brother's football jersey. I also put my hair up and brushed my teeth. But when I came back into my room…. I couldn't find Cam anywhere.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I will update as soon as I can, hopefully, once a week on the weekends ;)

LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!

-GRACIELIZZ


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY GUYS! I know my last chapie kinda sucked sorry about that, but this chapter should be better because last chapie I was introducing everyone and kinda did a wittle too much, and it is really badly spaced sorry, I keeptrying to edit it and it lets me but then you look at it again and it didn't accept ANY of my editing! GRRR but sorry this should hopefully be better.

BTW gets alittle smutty in this chap, but its rated M for a reason its just a witlle bit too so ;) enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Big Time Rush or their characters, although I wish I did sometimes;) They belong to Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon

* * *

Instead of finding Camille in my room, I was greeted by none other than the arrogant son of a bitch, Kendall Knight lounging on my bed! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, MORE IMPORTANTLY WHATTT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" I yelled at him angrily "And where is Camille?"

"I'm OBVIOSLY waiting for YOU to come to bed, MATE!" he yelled back And as for this 'Camille' person you speak of, when I came into our room, she wasn't in here, but since it's just you and me alone in our room…we could…. Fool around a little" he said "Umm… HELL NO! And yea last time I checked this is MY room not OUR room so make your way out, NOW" I screamed As I said this, I saw his eyes turn from a (beautiful) green to black, and then he pulled me on to our…I mean MY bed and pulled me close to him which sent shivers through me, in a GREAT way and I knew he could tell because he just smirked at me and then whispered/growled in my ear "mmmm..I love it when you get all...feisty" Then kissed me on the top of my head and then got up off of my bed and made his way towards the door, but of course had to lastly say "If you need me angel I'm in the room right across from me….you know if you want to come snuggle with me tonight." I almost hardly heard what he said because I was still dazed from that kiss he gave me on my forehead, but I managed to say "You wish" and of course he replied "That and even more."

When he left there was a part of me that wanted to run to him and jump in his arms and for him to stay with me forever, but that was just my wolf, so I ignored her which resulted from an involuntary growl coming from her... which meant it came from me, so Kendall immediately turned around and gave me a wink and I heard him whisper " I can see I'm not sleeping alone tonight" and then shut his door to his room , I then immediately left my room and used my wolf senses to try and find where the hell Camille was .

I was lead to a room on my floor and it was three rooms away from mine , I knocked on the door and was greeted by a boy with a boy my age with short raven hair and brown eyes , he looked nice and asked" hello I'm Logan Mitchell, how can I help you?", I instantly knew he was from Midnight Moon, and that he was Kendall's friend, which made this awkward for me because as I said "Hi, I'm Josephine Taylor, I'm daughter of Alpha Steven" (My dad's name is Steven) "But my friends call me Jo, I was wondering if you have seen my friend Camille Roberts, she has long brown curly hair a little shorter than me…" I said but was cut off by Logan "With beautiful brown eyes and the most stunning smile and..." He said but it was my turn to cut him off "Yeah… that's her where is she? We were supposed to be having a sleepover, and I walked into my room and she wasn't in there and I am really worried, and you like her and she's right behind you and your her mate." I said as she told me through mind link so I hugged him and said take good care of Cam, she's been my best friend in the whole wide world since we were babies, and if you don't I WILL hunt you down and cut your balls off!" I said with a smile but with all truthfulness "I assure you, I will and am treating her like the princess she is." He said with all seriousness "YAY I TRUST YOU OMG YOU'RE AWESOME NEW FRIEND" I yelled and I ran up to Camille and hugged her of course hearing me yell and believing I'm in danger, lover boy came running into the room, YAY note the sarcasm.

"Josephine are you okay?" He asked worried "I'm FINE Kendall, go away this doesn't involve you.." I said as he cut me off "YEAH IT DOES INVOLVE ME JO! ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES YOU OR SOMEONE FROM MY PACK ECSPECILLY MY SOON TO BE BETA INVOLVES ME JOSEPHINE!" He yelled in his Alpha voice so Camille and Logan took a step back scared and bowed their heads to show respect, except for me, because I'm basically immune to the 'scary' Alphas voice due to my own Alpha blood in me, but my wolf on the other hand was so sad about this and wanted me to beg for forgiveness which I ignored and instead said "Well, ANYWAYS since we were so RUDELY interrupted by …HIM! Cam, if you still want to have a sleepover you're welcomed to go into my room….but if you want to be with your AWESOME new mate , my new bestie, then it's fine and we'll just talk tomorrow at our usual place with Jake, Luke, Jason, and Blake. Bye guys!" I said as I hugged Logan and Camille, and purposely ignored Kendall. Then I heard "WHAT, no goodbye kiss?" Kendall said with his, apparently usual, smirk on his face. Then I said "HELL NO" and flipped him off and left but I knew he was following me also I heard Cam say in my head 'WHAT THE HELL?' but I decided to block everyone that night from talking to me tonight and went into my room.

Then I grabbed my guitar and sat in my bed while strumming/singing That's What You Get by Paramore and at the end I heard clapping from no other than the boy with dimples to die for...Kendall "That was amazing." He said with truth which shocked me. Then I said " …Thanks" Then he took my baby (my guitar) and started strumming and said "I play a little myself, and I made this song last night thinking about someone special in my life" as he winked at me and I totally blushed like crazy in response! "It's called No Idea" And he started strumming and singing

"I love ya If you aint got nobody to love And girl i adore ya When theres no one to adore And I'll show you aye That there's no one to show And i'll know you If you want somebody to know

Oh oh oh yeah

Every time you come around You put a lightning bolt on my face Baby every time you come around girl you take my breath away

And i just wanna breathe until I take you in So I want you to breathe until You take me in

But the truth is That she has no idea, no idea That i'm even here that im even here She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here I'm standing here

I kiss you, ya Whenever you wanna be kissed Oh i miss ya two seconds after you leave screaming come back to me come back to me let me see you let me please you let me take that heart of yours and i'll be whatever ya want me to be the good guy, bad guy just tell me baby

Every time you come around You put a lightning bolt on my face Every time you come around Girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in Cause i want you to breathe until you take me in

but the truth is that she has no idea, no idea that im even here that im even here she has no idea, no idea im standing here im standing here

please tell me you can hear me im expressing my love stop til i get ya im not letting go im running to your heart like a kid in a store take every ounce of love and beg you for more beg you for more

but she has no idea, no idea that im even here im even here she has no idea, no idea im standing here I'm standing here"

"Wow…" I said as I gazed into his eyes, once again, his eyes turned black and lustful, I can't believe I did it but I leaned in to kiss Kendall and when our lips met….words can't explain how it felt , as our tongues both fought for dominance but a low growl came from his chest, so I obliged and gave him the dominance as I let out a slight moan and Kendall then broke off our kiss which caused a whimper to come from me. Then he smirked and said "I don't want to start things I can't finish." He winked at me and decided to lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. He looked so innocent I just wanted to straddle him and make out and…. Well you know where that leads to ;) …. Then I got my head out of those yucky thoughts and lay down on my bed as well and stared at the ceiling. Then Kendall said "I really do love you Josephine, but why can't you just love me like how I love you. I want to wake up every day with you in my arms and at night fall asleep with you in my arms, and have a family together, and for you to be my wife and Luna of my pack, mother of my children, just you and me together forever." Him saying that totally broke and melted my heart and I know he meant it too… but I didn't respond and he got off of my bed and gave me the saddest look in the whole world, gave me a kiss on the top of my head and faintly whispered "I love you so much please, just please" and left my room. All I could do was cry, and cry, but finally at 4:00AM I cried myself to sleep contemplating all that Kendall had said.

I walked into Kendall's room while taking off my clothes, until I was only standing in my thinnest, laciest, and…well slutiest lingerie and then walked to his bed. I almost felt bad that I was about to wake him up because he looked so adorable. But lust took over, and got the best of me, so I slipped into his bed and laid on him knowing he'd wake up wondering what was on his chest, it was then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt so I raked my hands over his body, loving the feel of it. I heard a low growl radiate from his chest, of course that turned me on even more. So I started kissing from the hem of his pants to his neck , which in doing so, he let out a moan. Then he took my face and kissed me with so much neediness I moaned, then he moved down to my neck and bit me marking me to be his, it was one of the most pleasurable feelings I had in my life, so I let out an even louder moan, he kissed my new mark and then moved on to just staring at my body and said "Thank you God for giving me an angel. Am I dead?" I rolled my eyes and pleaded "Kendall I'm so sorry about earlier I do have feelings for you… I can't resist you even after how much I try Kendall I love you and –"

But he cut me off by hungrily kissing me causing both of us many moans. He started unhooking my bra, then took my breasts in his hands and put kisses all over them causing several whimpers. Then I started taking off his boxers and he took off my panties. Then we decided we both really wanted to mate right then and there (mating = sex}, and right when he was about to enter me, there was a knock at the door.

That was when I woke up and realized it was all just a dream and heard my mother say "Josephine you need to get up right now! Its 8:00 A.M. and your brothers said you were meeting up with them at 9:00AM, so get up now!" I decided I needed to take a shower, and then I put on a animal print hot pink bra and hot pink animal print panties.

I then looked in the mirror and blushed, because I didn't even know I was capable of those kinds of dreams, and I didn't like it. I looked in the mirror again and felt dirty like I needed to take another shower.

So to go with the way I was feeling, I decided to put on my skinny jeans and one of my brothers red flannel shirts and tied it, then I put on my cowboy boots, because after our little meeting I'll have to take care of the animals. It was an ordinary, casual outfit; I knew it would get dirty as well. I also put my hair up in a quick pony tail and WALAKAZAM I was ready to go.

I decided not to go wolf to meet up with everyone cuz I didn't feel like taking off my clothes shifting and then take them off shift back to a human, talk, take off my clothes shift go home, put on my clothes and then do my farm chores. So, I just ran there instead.

I love running as both a human and a werewolf, its relaxing to me and it gives my brain a time to think, and thinking I did. All I could think about is if I had feelings for Kendall. I've heard so many BAD rumors about him that he is a BIG player, and I know it's true by the way all the girls from his pack wink at him like they keep a little secret between one another, and that they can't wait to hook up with him again. 'UGH that stupid boy will be the death of me I swear' I thought when I ran into what felt like a tree but was really my brother, who looked beyond pissed that I was 30 minutes late then I looked behind him to see my brothers and cam pissed as well. All I could think was 'great this will be fun' and with a sigh I told them "sorry". They all just kind of nodded, but they still looked pissed. We then all looked at each other and started stripping until the guys were in their boxers and cam and I were in our bra and underwear, then we ran to the cliffs where we were going to jump from into the water I let everyone go first so I could do my impressive moves and show off a little. I took a running start and at the edge I jumped into the air and did 5 flips, and then dived gracefully into the lake. We all swam around for a while and then we got out and just talked, cam told my bros yesterday she found her mate Logan the beta from the pack midnight moon. I didn't tell them anything, even though my wolf wanted to scream to the world who her mate is, so it was hard to shut her up, but I just ignored it

It was then when we all sensed someone and looked up at the cliff and noticed four boys laughing and diving into the water (A.N. lol like the music video for windows down lol) my brothers looked annoyed but cam was really excited, and she screamed "LOGAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BABE!) I knew if Logan was here… Kendall was too… well time to meet the rest of his friends…..yay

Then we heard "CAMIE YOU'RE HERE HELL YEAH!" and he made his way over to cam …but cam beat him to it by tackling him…. That's partially my fault because she hangs out with me and in turn my bros…were a package deal. Then I screamed "LOGIEBOO!" and joined they're hug. Cam just rolled her eyes and said "sorry" to Logan I let the love birds go and Logan, like a gentleman, met my brothers, instantly they became friends and my bros and Logan ran up the cliff and tried to outdo one another with their jumps.

That's when Kendall decided to make his way over to me…well more like run and tackle me, I released a scream when he surprisingly lightly tackled me and then he kissed my nose, and just held me, that's when I noticed that one, I'm only wearing underwear and a bra and secondly I don't want to be mates with this…sexy sweet guy… no no no no no- but thirdly, my brothers are here and probably angry. I tried to push him off me, but he nailed me to the ground and kissed me I couldn't do anything I tried to struggle, but my wolf started to take over…kind of ;)… and I kissed him back, but then one of my heroes(my bros) tapped him on the shoulder and said "EHMMMMMMMMMM! Why are you kissing my little sister!" Then Kendall looked at me and mouthed "sorry" and kissed me on my forehead and got off me, I just kind of sat up and awkwardly sat there and noticed that all my brothers were indeed there. I also saw Kendall's friends and I gave everyone a small awkward wave, and yet again realized I'm about 90% naked, and my brothers noticed that and threw me one of their shirts. "Now I will ask you one more time, why. . . .? "Jake asked using his mighty Alpha voice and his eyes started turning black ready at any time to go wolf, than I jokingly said "And people wonder why I don't have boyfriends all the time." I got a little chuckle out of the Latino boy with brown eyes and he all got glares but I smiled at him happy to relieve some of the tension. Then the boy said "sorry" And then Luke said in my mind 'Shut up Jo please.' That PISSED me off and I let my wolf take control and I said "FUCK NO LUKE NO ONE TELLS ME TO SHUT UP IF YOU THINK I'LL COMPLY YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I turned into my beautiful full white wolf (which is VERY rare and only heard about every hundreds of years meaning I am very powerful) growled and ran away into the woods taking off to my heaven that only cam knows about.

I started feeling all of my worries wash away as I was running and felt them absolutely drop as I reached my destination, it was beyond beautiful, and during the summer the big trees that almost looked like weeping willows turned white and had flowers on the branches and all around me I was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers from roses to sunflowers to morning glories and so forth, what I really loved was all the fruit that grew here, so I grabbed an pomegranate (I changed back to my human self) and some extra clothes I kept here and walked to the little lake that was here and put on my clothes and then sat down and took in my souroundings. Eveything that happened today that already happened played in my mind and I jolted up and just remembered what is Kendall going to tell my brothers about us?

* * *

Sorry I'll try to update sooner ;) REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Yo Yo i promice ill update sooner but you MUST review! This chapie is smutty/fluffy but hey thts why its rated M so...

ENJOY **REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! ** i allready love the people tht have been reviewing you guys are AWESOME i love you ALOT! but anyways...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE CHARACTERS FROM BIG TIME RUSH!

Jo's POV

As I was freaking out over what Kendall would tell my brothers I totally forgot I had chores to do, so I took off my clothes ,turned into my gorgeous wolf, picked up my clothes in my mouth and ran home knowing all the shit I would get about not doing my chores on time.

When I got home I put on my clothes hurriedly and ran to the horse stalls to brush my horse , clean his stable, and give him lots of kisses (his name is Ari, it means lion, and he is all black with a white mane and white tail, and he's a mustang) I love my horse so much , and after I'm done with my chores, I'm going to go for a ride it's strange but Ari ONLY lets me ride him no one else can, he doesn't let them. So after I finished up making Ari gorgeous , I went to the chicken coup and got the eggs and cleaned up the coup, then I went to go take care of the cows and milk them as well, then I decided to take a shower and change into another one of my brothers red plaid shirts and short jean shorts and put on some cowboy boots and kept my hair down and grabbed a cowboy hat and sunglasses and left my room told my mom and dad I was going to ride Ari and left.

I went up to Ari in the stables brushed him for a bit then saddled him up and walked him out of the stables then climbed up to him gave him a tiny kick and a kiss and we were out of there. I choose a path that werewolves don't usually go because it makes Ari jealous that he can't go that fast, so as we were riding I found one of our favorite spots and jumped off him not bothering to tie him up cuz he'll just follow me found our apple tree and gave him an apple and picked a few more and put some in the saddle bag cuz ma loves these apples and so does everybody else , I also gave a few more to Ari and grabbed myself one and sat underneath one of the trees and dosed off while Ari watches me and protects me.

About an hour later I was awoken by Ari's neigh meaning someone was here, and to my all shocking surprise, it was Kendall! He grabbed an apple and sat down next to me I tried to pretend he wasn't there and tried to go back to sleep, but then he pulled me to him and I spazzed out and started hitting him because I didn't want him to touch me, even though it was so nice to have him right next to me holding me, I wanted to stay like that forever, but he's the enemy I hate him… I think He stopped touching me and I hit him one more time then raised an eyebrow at him to explain why he was here AND EATING MY APPLES HOW COULD HE but I think Ari was the most upset he neighed out of anger then stomped away earning me a laugh that wasn't ignored by Kendall might I add. "your so cute when you laugh, you're so cute all the time though, and your beauty it takes my breath away, and I knew I could make you laugh-" Kendall said

I cut him off and said "First off STALKER secondly, Ari made me laugh not you I mean what did you do that was even funny, well it was funny when I hit you and you failed to defend yourself." I said with no emotion getting up to go find Ari. "Who the hell is Ari" Kendall asked jealously "Relax he's just my pride and joy, my horse" I said "Oh" is all Kendall said while rubbing his neck all embarrassed like. "AAAHAAA! I found you Oh Ari… wait how the hell did you get the apples out of the saddle bag, seriously Ari?!" I asked "oh I can't stay mad at you Ari your too cute "I said as I kissed his muzzle and he nuzzled me Then I noticed Kendall sitting there giving me the raised eyebrow and he said" So you can't stay mad at a horse but you can stay mad at me… your MATE?!" "What he's so cute and it makes me laugh thinking how he got the apples out of the bag" I said almost asking " But seriously how did you find me, why are you here, and what happened after I left earlier today?" I hurriedly asked I what seemed like one breath "Well I was kind of watching you while you were doing your chores then I took a long shower asked your very nice mother where you were, of which I think she was suspicious of the two of us, but I don't care cuz I kinda have a thing for you and then she told me you went horseback riding and also told me what trail you usually ride on and I let my senses do the rest and I found you got an apple from this tree sat down next to you tried to cuddle you you attacked me and now we're here, I'm here because well like I said before I kinda have a thing for ya and I'm your mate I like to know where you are 24/7 and like I said here we are.

And as for that last thing I told your brothers that you were stalking me I turned you down , you got pissed ,and wanted me to pay , so you pulled me on top of you so your brothers would 'kill me' AND they believed it too. they even felt bad and we hung out and now we're buds" he told me evilly I glared at him and before I was about to cry because now my brothers probably think I'm pathetic like one of their sluts they have around them and now they're not going to want to hang with me, I jumped onto Ari gave him a kick and let him lead the way to wherever he wanted to go. But before I was out of ear hearing I heard Kendall say" I will ALWAYS find you Josephine" and then he was gone out of my eyesight and after a few minutes of burying my head in Ari's mane we were back in the stables and I locked the stable door and took the saddle off of Ari and just sat in there for a long time silently crying while Ari was nuzzling me, I fell asleep in Ari's hay feed hammock, I dreamt that Kendall was holding me and telling me he loved me, but when I woke up, I saw my brother Jake, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and told me the four words I didn't want to hear right now "we need to talk" he said and I know in a brothers meaning, that usually means you're in trouble.

"JOSEPHINE MARIE TAYLOR" my brother, Jake, yelled but all I could think is that boy is dead and I knew it he'd yell they'd all yell at me and hate me, all because of this fucking mate shit. "WHY JO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE WE BASICALLY RAISED YOU! AND WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE ONE OF THOSE SLUTS WE HAVE AROUND WHO ONLY WANT ATTENTION! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DISRESPECT THE ALPHA OF MIDNIGHT MOON JUST TO GET ATTENTION!" He screamed. All I could think was 'Wow, you really don't know me do you? And you raised me. AND you don't know what's going on and will never fucking know, WHAT THE HELL JAKE THINK FOR A SECOND' but what I actually said was " … um yeah you're right I'm sorry I'll apologize to Midnight Moon's Alpha pronto…sorry Jake" I bowed my head in shame then walked away ready to kill Kendall the next time I see him .

I ran to my room and did one thing that would calm me down, taking a bath. I filled up the tub with steamy water while I put fresh rose petals, bath salts, and bath soap that when combined together created my peace and harmony. I love aroma therapy, and it always helps with relaxing me. So I slipped into my tub letting the steamy water rise up to my shoulders, the bubbles surrounding, and hiding me. I took in and out a few calming breaths, and felt my worries drift away for the time being…until trouble made its way to me yet again.

"You know, you should really lock your doors." Kendall said Then I said with my eyes closed " I trust my pack and my doors always open for them…But then your pack came and…well I don't trust them ." "Jo! Seriously, they're going to be your pack soon and you ARE going to be their Luna… so get used to trusting them Hun and DON'T talk about them poorly, it makes me upset babe." Kendall said "You sure like to upset me." I stated he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Jo I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you, forgive me please Jo, I love you." Kendall said I sank back deeper in the water, and then realizing that I am 100% naked and the bubbles were slowly popping. "Kendall…um…its okay…ummm are we good here cuz…" I said looking down at the bath water with its ever decreasing amount of bubbles. "Hmm I might stay in here a little longer." His eyes turning black and looking at the bath water, of which you can now see my thighs.

"Kendall please g-" I started to say as he cut me off with the lightest kiss I've ever had in my life, he pulled back looking at me in the eyes to see mm reaction, but my eyes were still closed. He kissed me again, but this time with a little more passion and need, I didn't pull back, in fact…I kissed him back. I got my arms out of the water and put them behind his neck to pull him closer to me, running my hands through his soft hair. Kendall was softly biting at my bottom lip asking for entrance , which I gave him. He pulled me out of the water some more so we were chest to chest, I let out a loud moan from the simple touch. Then, he started kissing down my neck and when he hit the right spot on my neck I moaned even louder, and he knew that was the place where he would mark me… and he did… he bit me there and I shrieked out Kendall's name , glad that the rooms are sound proof , and I got all the way out of the water wrapping my legs around him feeling Kendall jr. poking me in the thigh, he carried me out of the bathroom and onto my bed gave me a kiss made his way to my door locked it, then came back to me taking in my body that was fully naked, I covered up a little bit but he stopped me and said "NEVER hide your body from me Josephine, you're beautiful."

He looked over me some more then I said "It's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're fully clothed." I smirked and then got up and took off his shirt, and gawked at his abs. I ran my finger down his abs to the hem of his pants I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, then pulled off his boxers, and raised my eyebrows up in astonishment of how big he was, no I wasn't a virgin, though hopefully we will never have to talk about that horrific night EVER. But, I knew it would still hurt a little because he's much bigger than…Jet… Kendall smirked at me and then I stroked Kendall jr. and Kendall moaned and grabbed me and laid me on my bed and got on me and kissed me from my mark down to my inner thighs and then to my center, I moaned and hardly got out "Kendall stop teasing me please" He kissed me and I pulled him onto me my fingers in his hair then Kendall asked me "are you sure?" I said "yes I've never been so sure" and right before he was about to enter me he asked "do you love me as much as I love you?" "YES, I do in fact I love you more than you love me, always have since the day I first saw you…Kendall PLEASE" I begged "Okay ,okay calm down love" Then he entered me it hurt for a second but then it was pure pleasure. He started slow but then went faster until we both climaxed together.

We just laid there for a while holding each other, then I smirked as I remembered that I was 'supposed to apologize to Kendall' so I turned to Kendall and chuckled. "What's so funny love?" Kendall asked amused "I was supposed to apologize to you about humiliating and disrespecting you today, so… am I forgiven Alpha?" I asked in a seductive voice. Kendall chuckled and said "Oh trust me you are DEFINATLY forgiven" He said and then gave me a kiss on my lips. I playfully punched him said I loved him and I fell asleep in his arms while I faintly heard him whisper "I love you too"

-**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW please** -

_**I love you guys**_ I will be updating soon promise!

P.S. sorry its short!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. So here it is Chapter 4… yup its kind of a filler, but its been so long I HAD to give you guys SOMETHING so READ and REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ITS CHARACTERS :)

* * *

(Jo's POV)

I awoke the next morning alone in my bed and it was commonly usual that I awoke alone, so I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, knowing the festivals for all this mating crap between the packs was going to start today. While I was in the shower I started thinking about the weird-ass dream I had last night, I had sex with Kendall and told him I loved him and he told me he loved me too… weird my dream felt so real though, but I knew it didn't happen because I had reasons. I was pissed off at Kendall last night, if my dream was real, Kendall would've been in my bed this morning, and I wouldn't have skipped taking my birth control pill last night. I smiled thinking I would NEVER be that stupid, and just shook off the whole dream thing.

My father and mother wanted a" family meeting" with us (my brothers and i) concerning the festival and our behavior and what to do and blah blah blah. So I walked into his office, and as usual, I was the last of my family members to arrive. I got a strict stare from my father and my mother, and my brothers ignored me, which hurt me a lot.

"I've called you all here to discuss your politeness at tonight's festival, frankly I know all of us DON'T want Midnight Moon her, but we MUST be respectful at all costs" my father said sternly, while my brothers glared at me, basically saying YEA JO with their eyes. "And if any of you see an fight occurring, break it up, talk some sense into them! Well-ugh that's kind of all I have to say except… happy birthday Blake and Josephine, now you're both 17!, meaning next week is Travis, Luke, and Jason's 18th birthday, and also meaning in two weeks is Jake's 19th birthday!" my father said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY BOY BLAKE AND MY LITTLE PRINCESS JO, I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL GROWING UP SO FAST!" My mother screamed/cried to us.

I went over to my mum and gave her a hug, and she kissed me on my forehead. Blake was smothered with happy birthdays from my brothers, but I wasn't. I went to Blake and hugged him, he didn't hug back but I still said "Happy birthday bro, I love you" and walked out of the room.

I didn't even remember that today was my birthday, oh well…Better check my phone and look at the hundreds of 'happy birthdays' I'll get from my pack. And boy was I right, there were TONS, so I sent out a mass text message thanking everyone and telling them ill see them tonight, and also put in that they should be on their best behavior.

I looked at the clock and noticed I had two hours to blow off and then two hours to get ready. So, I went to go get Camille and probably Logan to see if they wanted to go to the beach.

I thought my best move would to be to go to Logan's room, so I knocked on the door and sure enough Logan and Camille answered the door. "Hey JoJo" Logan said "Hey LoLo" I replied "So, not to be rude or anything but… why are you here?" Logan asked earning him a playful punch from Camille. "Well I was wondering if you two wanted to go to the beach." I asked "Well… only if James and Carlos can go as well." Logan said "That's alright with me, I actually think those guys are cool, but I'm shocked you don't want your precious Kendall to go with you." I stated "Well… ugh he's kind of…busy with…stuff" he said. I was strangely saddened by this news but covered it up instantly. "OH, Jo happy birthday!" Camille said and then tackled me with a huge bear hug. "OK! OK! Enough! I'll see you guys there!" I said recovering from that scary hug.

I ran to my room and noticed that Kendall's door was shut still, it's been shut all morning, so I decided to see if his door was unlocked, and it was, so I looked around to see if anybody was coming and it was all clear, so I opened his door, and Kendall wasn't in there so I walked in and closed the door behind me. I started snooping, so, I started looking through his drawers and found the usual, condoms, boxers, shirts, and pants. I took one of his plaid shirts and laid down on his bed, I then spotted a journal that said lyrics and decided not to look through it noting that was just WAY to personal, then I spotted his guitar, and I couldn't help myself, and I picked it up and started strumming, it was a beautiful sounding guitar, as was mine, and I put it back. I then picked back up his plaid shirt and it had his delicious scent all over it, I gave one last look and decided to leave his room, I just felt so homey in there partially due to his scent, but just because I can, I took a pair of his boxers noting they would make great pajamas, chuckled and left.

I actually went into my room and put on my bathing suit, which was a turquoise 2 piece bikini that had a wolf paw print on it. Then I put on Kendall's plaid shirt and my denim shorts and ran to the stables to get Ari and ride him to the beach just because.

I arrived at the beach and gave Ari a few apples and tied her to a branch and went to join Cam and my new friends. I saw them splashing each other in the water and cam and Logan cuddling in the sand I made a gagging sound, and that basically notified everyone I arrived "you know" said Carlos "I don't think I've not seen you wearing plaid since we got here." "Same here" said James and Logan "She loves wearing plaid it's her favorite design." Cam said "You know who else is obsessed with plaid, Kendall "Said Carlos "Weird huh" "That shirt you're wearing actually looks like Kendall's favorite shirt…. And smells like it" Said James accusingly.

"Well Kendall's room was un locked so I stole a shirt and a pair of his boxers. "I stated casually they all looked at me and all asked "WHY?" "Because 2 nights ago I was taking a shower and then walked in my room to see Kendall lying on my bed, after I got the idiot to leave, no offence James, Carlos, and Logan, I noticed my two favorite thongs were missing and the only person in there was Kendall. So after Logan told me Kendall had some…ugh…stuff to do" I said while winking, "I decided to take a tour of his room take this shirt and his boxers, and then I laid on his bed for a few minutes, and left. Which you have no idea how happy I am that this is his favorite shirt and he's never getting it back until he gives me back both thongs." I stated the guys and Cam just sort of looked at me, but then went back to what they were doing.

I took off the shirt and my pants and jumped into the water joining the splash war between James and Carlos. Then soon enough it had been three hours which totally concerned Cam and I cuz now we only had one hour to get ready so I told them all bye, ran to Ari untied him jumped on him, and told him go as fast as he can back to the barn, and he did.

I kissed Ari on his head and ran to my room to get ready. I took a quick shower, and blow dried my hair, then I curled it, and put on eyeliner lip gloss, mascara, light foundation, and some eye shadow. I looked pretty damn good, then I decided to wear Kendall's plaid shirt (The festival was casual) a pair of black skinny jeans, and my original style vans.

I finished just in time, because there was a knock at my door telling me to join my family to start the festival. As we started the festival I was amazed at the bright lights , the whole place was lit up, there was romantic horseback rides, a Ferris wheel, tunnel of love, a scrambler, a fun house, Matterhorn, tilt-a-whirl, and those swings,(A.N. And All usual amusement park/fair rides I forgot about) There was even carnival food stations and everything!

I went to the stage where I saw my family and Kendall standing at as always waiting for me. I gave them a smile, and in return I got a quick glare from my family…and a wink from Kendall? What the hell was that about? Oh, maybe Logan, James, or Carlos told him about the whole stealing his boxers and shirt I'm wearing thing…Hmm those traders! But I just went to sit with my brothers. My twin quietly asked me if I apologized to Kendall, and I told them I did. And he nodded then gave me a hug and said happy birthday Joey! And I knew I was partially forgiven. He told the rest of my brothers, and they all gave me a partial smile. I was so happy at that moment, knowing I was on the way to having my brothers back.

My father did his announcements then Kendall did his announcements as well. Then they shook hands and dismissed both packs I was going to go talk to some pack members, but Kendall stopped me. "Hey Jo happy birthday and…ugh do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Kendall asked "Um sure?" I said confused.

"Sorry about this morning, I didn't want to leave, but I had SO much to do, sometimes it sucks being Alpha." Kendall said. "That's okay; there will be another time, no worries." I said referring to the beach, and surprised he was actually doing work, I thought he was just sleeping around, surprise, surprise. Kendall's face was shocked and excited and his eyes filled with lust, and then Kendall said "Good to know" with so much lust, it turned me on, but I was very confused. When we got on the Ferris wheel, Kendall put his arm around me. I enjoyed it because it was him and I loved the tingles I felt when he touched me, I was beyond happy, but I tried to hide it a little bit. He snuggled into me a bit, and I sat there awkwardly (but I have to admit I kind of snuggled JUST A BIT into Kendall). When we were at the top, I snuggled more into Kendall, because I hate the top of the Ferris wheel I always feel like it's going to break and I'm going to fall, and break my neck and die. Kendall apparently really liked my action, because Kendall Jr. was poking my leg (my legs were on his lap). Then he looked at me and his eyes were lustful and black, and pinned me down to the seat and kissed me. It was so passionate and I kissed back surprised at myself, my wolf was howling in joy and all my mind told me was 'Give in to whatever he wants he loves us, don't question it just give in." I couldn't think of anything else so I did what my mind told me. He nipped at my mouth for acceptance, and I gave in, our lounges fought for dominance and the Alpha won. We broke apart for air and realized we had to get off of the ride. We rode all the rides and got ourselves cotton candy and then Kendall asked if I wanted to get away from all the craziness and just hangout in his room for the rest of the night I said sure and then we got some food and left.

I decided to run too my room and change into some pajamas , I put on some plaid pink shorts and a black tank top and left to his room. "So Jo, I've noticed some things are missing from my room, a pair of boxers and that shirt you were wearing tonight. I don't know why you need those-"He said but I cut him off "The boxers are my new pajamas, and I steal all the guys plaid shirts in this house, and I am missing a few items myself, and I do not want to know why you need those, and you are not getting those items back until you give me those back. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't want my thongs back, I'm thinking of all the disgusting things you might of done to them, and-" I said while he cut me off with a kiss, and when we pulled away he said "You talk too much." "Kendall, I had such a good time tonight, I liked getting to know you, and I totally misjudged you…Mamma's boy. And I am sorry for being such a bitch to you when you first came here, honestly, I was dreading having your pack here, and I already hated them you're our enemy. But reality check, I love all the people from your pack that I met, I'm best friends with your 1st,2nd,and 3rd in command, and I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since I laid my eyes on you." I said nervously waiting for Kendall's reaction.

"Jo, I love you so much it hurts and I fell in love with you since the first time you ran into me." He said then he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap and started kissing my neck, and I started moaning, until he kissed one spot on my neck, and I moaned even loader and I knew that's where he was going to mark me… but he didn't.

I was so confused, so I asked "Why didn't you mark me?" Kendall laughed at this and said "I marked you yesterday remember?" That was when I noticed the very obvious mark on my neck and that's when I knew that dream I had last night wasn't a dream, and I know my nightmares about to come true…

* * *

A.N. Sorry this Chap. Kinda sucks it's a filler really…so I'm sorry about that. This time, knowing me, I can't promise I will update soon… but I'll try Love you ALL! REVIEW!

* * *

_** NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON LIKE TOMMOROW OR THE DAY AFTER I PROMISE! i'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO MUCH**_

_**( gives you all virtual cookies and hugs 3 ;D)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update, i was seriously thinking about stopping the story, then i read the reviews, and i knew I HAD to update, so here you go, i was going to update on the weekend, but i couldn't stop writing. I hope you enjoy I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

**"Kendall, I'm tired, long day I'm going to my room to sleep, goodnight." I said in a hurry, knowing I wont be getting any sleep tonight, I'll be worrying.**

**If my dream wasn't a dream then… could I be pregnant?**

**"Jo, I love you… do you want me to go sleep with you, you don't look to good either… like you saw a ghost or something." Kendall said worried**

**"No, I'll be fine, I'm just really tired that's all but...thanks and I love you." I said.**

**I feel really sick to my stomach and I could feel everything I ate slowly making its way up my throat. So, I walked out quietly , trying to look usual and when I closed his door I ran across the hall to my room locked the door ran to my bathroom to my toilet and threw up violently.**

**After I felt a little better and brushed my teeth 3 times, and washed my hands thoroughly and put my hair in a ponytail , I looked in the mirror, and knew I had to find out tonight, if things were already happening, signifying pregnancy, I don't know…I guess I'll just find out. (werewolf pregnancy happens faster , especially if you have alpha blood, even more if both mates have Alpha blood.)**

**I decided after ventilating and repeating to myself "no I'm too young, I can't be, I can't be I'll be okay 'I'll be okay." I decided to go to the furthest convenient store from this town, since basically everyone knows me and my family, and I don't want the news going around Jo Taylor might be pregnant.**

**So, I quietly sneak out of my room and get in my black Lamborghini with my bright red seats, and brought him to life and we snuck out of the garage and made our way to our destination.**

**When I got to the store I almost ran through the doors to the pregnancy tests, but I knew that would be very obvious and I didn't want that, so I bought 10 pregnancy tests and made my way to my car, the old woman at the checkout counter gave me glaring looks and I just smiled politely paid and got the hell out of there.**

**I sped home, lucky there were no cops on patrol. I put the tests in my purse, and made my way into my house noticing the party was slowly stopping with the drinkers still out and the partiers dancing.**

**I walked casually to my room and noticed it was about 11:30 pm. I got into my room and locked the door, then got into my bathroom and locked that door as well.**

**It was about 12:00 and I decided to check the tests, but just as I was about to there was a knock on my door. I shut the bathroom door and went to answer my bedroom door. And who would've thought Kendall was there when I answered it. He just walked in and walked to my bed and took off his shirt, I think I was drooling . He noticed me drooling and smirked saying "You like what you see?" I blushed and looked away. "I thought you were going to sleep , so I thought I would just sneak in and sleep with you, but you are wearing shoes and a different outfit… what's going on here?" he asked "I… just got back from saying goodnight to Ari and my brothers." I said "Ok…" Kendall said "So… are you tired, or could we you know, have some fun?" Kendall asked I wanted to say yes but I kept on thinking about the pregnancy tests in the bathroom. "I am just going to change be right back-"I said He grabbed my hand to stop me "It's not like I haven't seen it before, I wouldn't mind seeing your beautiful body another time please." He said my reply to that was a smirk and I even thought, sadly, 'if I'm already pregnant then why not have sex with Kendall?' but I definitely knew that was the blonde side in me due to two different reasons. One being I don't know if I'm pregnant and two being that was just a stupid idea. Then, I gave him the bird, grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom and locked the door. I knew I only had so much time until Kendall came barging through my door, so I threw away all the pregnancy test garbage besides the pregnancy tests themselves.**

**I was scared to look at the pregnancy tests so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then I took one of the pregnancy tests and when I opened up my eyes…**

**I saw that the test had a positive and that meant I was pregnant. But it might be wrong, so I moved on to the next test and did my new ritual, closing my eyes, taking a breath, and picking up the pregnancy test. The test said 'yes' but I really wished it said no, I moved on to the next test…pregnant, each one said I was pregnant.**

**"Shit!" I said and held the first test I took in my hands and slid down the wall crying hysterically. That's also when Kendall started knocking on the door.**

**"JoJo what's wrong love?" Kendall asked sincerely "Jo, open up the door. JO! JOSEPHINE MARIE TAYLOR OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW! THAT'S IT YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS UNTILL I KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR" Oh shit, I better compose myself, I threw away the pregnancy tests and promised myself ;I'll wait until later maybe a week before telling him.**

**"TWO… ONE …ZERO! ALRIGHT JO THERE GOES YOUR DOOR!" Kendall screamed and then broke down my door while I was washing my face trying to get rid of the tear streaks 'maybe we should tell him now he's our mate he'll be happy for us, he loves us, and would make the perfect father' my wolf told me but I ignored her making her growl, which caused me to growl accidentally out loud.**

**"What the hell Jo?" he asked hurt "Sorry that was meant for my wolf, not you" I said then jumped into his arms and cried into his chest. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked but he'll never know the real reason and I was too tired to answer so I just held onto Kendall. He hugged me back and kissed my neck trying to calm me down it worked and he put me on my bed. Surprisingly I did change into my P.J.s in the bathroom which was Kendall's boxers and a big, baggy hockey t-shirt.**

**"Babe I know you're crying and sad for a reason I don't know about; but you look HOT! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's not the right time to be saying-"he said but I cut him off with a passionate kiss and pulled him onto the bed and had a steamy make out session. "You're perfect" I said to Kendall. Kendall then took off my clothes and I ripped his off and everything escalated to when we had sex. And it was AMAZING!**

**Kendall tucked me in and gave me a goodnight kiss and pulled me to his bare chest, and I feel asleep peacefully.**

**I woke up the next day and I was sick to my stomach ,I got up and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up 3 or 4 times I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on my white fluffy robe and then put my hair up in a ponytail. I walked out to my balcony and enjoyed the view and suddenly noticed Kendall isn't here seriously! EVERY TIME?! 'He must have a good reason, why don't you go find him and ask him, be rational Jo!' my wolf said 'Fine!' I told my wolf hoping she would shut up. I followed Kendall's scent to a guest room. Hmmm … very suspicious I cracked open the door silently, and my heart broke at what I saw and heard. Literally it felt like someone stabbed my chest and then continued to rip all the way down the side of my chest.**

**"OH KENDALL HARDER THAT'S RIGHT!" said the pack's slut Lucy "OH GOD LUCY!" Kendall cried while they were having sex.**

**You've got to be kidding me! I screamed to my wolf 'I'm sorry Josie' my wolf said I let out a low growl and ran away. I was in my rare white wolf form running to my secret spot, and once I was there in seconds I shielded my scent and my mind link and cried and cried and cried. How could my mate do this to me?! 'to all of us' my wolf reminded me 'oh shit my baby.' I said**

**I then made the decision that I would run away, so I won't have to face the rejection and the cheating my fatherless pup.**

**I went back to my house and packed a bag of clothes and 1 million dollars that I actually had in a suitcase waiting in case of an emergency. Yeah my parents are beyond rich, but I don't care about that. I also wrote a note to my parents and family and friends explaining that I was leaving due to a cheating mate and I wasn't mentioning his name, I also didn't mention I was pregnant I also told them I loved them and that they will be seeing me soon I will also try to keep in touch but I wasn't telling them where I was going. I decided on Italy, since I knew Italian fluently, as well as German, Spanish, French, and Greek. Private tutoring is so boring, but you do learn a lot.**

**I left to the airport and paid in cash so they couldn't track me , plus yet again I shielded my scent and my mind link.**

**Italy, here I come for a new life for me and my pup. 'Ahem!' my wolf said and my wolf.**

**Arriving after a 10 hour flight I was anxious to get off the plane, werewolves DON'T like to fly; I caught it, a scent of another wolf. Instantly I was on edge ready to protect my pup. That's when I saw the stranger, he was gorgeous with blonde hair and blue eyes and tan skin, he must be a model or something, although, he was nothing compared to…Kendall. Just saying his name makes me want to whimper in sadness.**

**The wolf noticed my scent and walked towards me with a strange look on his face. "This is the RavenStar pack wolf what's your business here?!" He asked angrily "I… I'm sorry…my mate cheated on me and I had to get away I don't want him to know where I am, I didn't know there was a pack here, I am Alpha Dean Taylor's daughter Josephine Marie Taylor from Red Moon pack, I don't want anyone to know where I am, I am also pregnant and on edge right know my wolf is not sure of you and its stressing me out I don't know if its good for my pup; so please just punish me and get it over with, just don't gurt my baby ." I got out all in one breath "Josephine, why don't you go to my pack for awhile, we would love to have you, and keep you and your baby safe and promise not to tell anyone we have you." He said "so if you just come with me, it'll all be okay." He said "I don't even know your name, no offence, but how do I trust you?" I asked "Well, I'm Alpha Jet Stetson I swear on my yet to find mate's life, no harm will come to you or your baby." He said sincerely and to swear on your mate's life that some serious shit so I talked it over with my wolf and we both agreed it would be best for our pup. "I'll go with you and I Josephine Marie Taylor accepts your offer and will join your pack." I said taking the oath. "I Alpha Jet Stetson of Raven Star pack accept you." Jet said and we made our way to his car.**

**"You know what… I speak English, but not all of my pack members do, including my third in command, so that'l be a problem." He said "Nope I speak Italian, French, Spanish, German, and Greek." I said with a smirk**

**"Well great, you're awesome." He said with a big smile on his face. I trust him I said to my wolf what about you? 'yes Jo I trust him as well.' About an hour later of small talk laughing and singing, we made it to his pack house, I was nervous what if the pack doesn't like me? As if noticing my concern Jet said "JoJo, you'll be fine everyone will love you, if it makes you feel better you don't even have to go to the pack meeting I'm going to have, to introduce you. But, the only thing you have to do is go to your room I will show you and I will have a doctor check up on you and make sure everything's cool with the baby, since you told me you haven't gotten a checkup yet." He scolded me "Sorry and yup I'll do it I'm tired, bed sounds sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo good." I said "Okay, Okay!" He said while grabbing my bag and helping me out of the car, which was totally unnecessary, but I liked it. The pack house was huge like 4 big mansions put together, I was impressed. "Hurry up Jet I'm tired" I whined "Fine JoJo, but you asked for it." He said with a devilish smile "Oh NO NO NO NO…..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" I said as Jet picked me up and put me on his back as if I weighed nothing, and ran at top wolf speed to wherever my room is. He put me down and I gasped.**

**My room is huge! My room at home is like 10 ft. smaller than this it was amazing! I looked back at Jet and ran to him and jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug and a big old kiss on the cheek "Thank you Jet." I said "Anything for you Jo" He said with love in his eyes "The doctor will be up in 5 minutes" he said "Okay Jet; I'm really glad I met you today." I said "Me too JoJo." He said and then kissed my forehead "Goodnight Josephine and pup" "Goodnight Jet"**

**And just like Jet said 5 minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said "Hello Ms. Taylor!" said the unknown man . "Hello Mr.…." I said "David Diamond, nice to meet you" that name sounded familiar but I just brushed it off. "Nice to meet you as well, David." I said "All right, I'm going to check on the baby okay?" David said "Yup I know" I said. He started hooking up things and pulled a monitor into my room, then he put some weird gel on my tummy and started rubbing my belly with a wand looking thing and I shut my eyes and hoped that my baby was fine. "Well, Ms. Taylor, your babies are fine and no worries. Yes, I did say babies you are going to have triplets! We won't know the sex of the babies until 2 months but every 2 weeks I will check up on you and as you may know, you have alpha blood so your babies will grow faster than normal , but something is off, they're growing faster than what I would expect even with your alpha blood." He said kind of concerned "I might have the answer to that. The father is a very powerfulAlpha." I sighed "The father isn't Alpha Stetson is it?" He asked shocked "No! My …mate is arrogant, cheating, and jerk. He also lives in America." I said "I know it doesn't matter but I have a son in America, he's actually coming up for the holidays in 3 months, he's a really nice guy and you are a very beautiful girl. I could set you two up." He said probably jumping at the chance to have his son mate a girl high in the werewolf society. "Sorry, I don't know if I could ever love again besides my babies." I said "Well you never know, I'll introduce you two though when he comes here, it would at least be nice to have a friend though right?" He said "Yea, sure I'd love to meet him." I said "Have a good night Ms. Taylor." he said "You too Mr. Diamond."**

**After David left my cell phone started ringing I thought about not answering it but it was my family and I totally forgot all about everything that happened today so I slowly answered the phone. "Hello?"**

**"JOSEPHINE MARIE TAYLOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled my father. "Dad I had to go, my hearts broken and honestly if I would've stayed in that house I might've killed myself. Daddy it hurt so bad… I saw, he claimed me and marked me as his… and then he cheated on me! It hurt so badly, Daddy why? WHY ME?..." I said breaking down balling my eyes out "Oh honey, my baby. I'm so sorry. TELL ME WHO HE IS JOSIE!" my dad said using his Alpha tone with me trying to force it out of me but I'm immune (most of the time) to his alpha voice "No Dad, just know I'm safe and sound and I love you and in time I will go back, can I talk to mom?" I said "Yes honey hold on, I love you so much" Dad said "I love you too thanks for partially understanding"**

**"Jo, my baby!" my mom started saying but then broke down crying. "Josie my baby, I'm so sorry tell me where you are so I can see you please!" my mom sobbed "I'm sorry Mom I can't, he'll follow you and I NEVER want to see him ever again. I'm sorry momma." I cried "I love you Josephine." Mom said "I love you too Mom. Goodnight." I cried and hung up the phone. After I closed the phone, it started ringing again.**

**This time, it was Kendall, my wolf yelped at this. But then my wolf got angry and gave me the strength needed to not answer the phone and then I crushed my phone with my hand, stomped on it , picked it up and decided to throw it away. I was really thirsty and hungry.**

**"Come on my babies lets go feed you" I cooed while rubbing my tummy. This was the first time I talked to my babies, I always thought that was weird, but actually doing it, made me feel a lot better. "Mommy loves you guys" I said to them bringing tears to my eyes. I walked out of the room. "How do we get to the kitchen?" I wondered aloud**

**"Well beautiful, let me show you the way." Jet said scaring me. I jumped a little but turned around and hugged him tight. I started to weep again, and Jet hugged me back.**

**"JoJo, what did the doctor say?" when we got into the kitchen and I was eating a sandwich Jet made me and he also gave me a glass of ice tea. "He told me I'm healthy and I am pregnant obviously, but also… I'm going to have triplets!" I yelled in excitement. Jet's face lit up "Jo! That's great!"Jet exclaimed**

**_Kendall's POV_**

**I fucked up big time, and it was my entire fault, I haven't even heard from my wolf since I slept with the packs slut Lucy. I heard the door open, but…I was almost finished and I thought Jo was sleeping, I was thinking with my dick and not my mind thinking that it would be quick and I'd force her to not tell anyone. I was so stupid to think I could. I saw the note she left, Logan showed me. He's the only one that knows she's my mate.**

**I feel like shit, Logan has to do a lot of my work. I feel bad, but I also feel dead, I wish I could tell her how sorry I am, how much I love her.**

**_3 Months Later_**

**_(Jo's POV)_**

**I'm fucking huge! But I don't mind it's my babies reminding me 'don't forget about us mommy.' I had my check up about a week ago; I'm having 2 boys and one girl. I am soooooooooooooooooooo excited, Jet told me his feelings for me, but I don't want love I can't love again, only my babies I will love forever, and I know that once he finds his mate, he will forget about me. I told him that, he told me that he would reject her and raise my pups as his; I couldn't bear to think that someone would hurt as bad as me but worse. And I declined, now he thinks of me as a sister, it took him a LONG time to think that way though.**

**I decided I want to go see my family, and have my kids there. So, for the next 3 months Jet will stay with me, so I have a friend since Camille left with Logan with his pack, which also means Kendall is gone as well.**

**I'm not telling my parents or my brothers, I'm surprising them, they also don't know I'm pregnant, but the only thing im worried about is going to be them thinking that the babies are Jet's, then my brothers are going to go crazy and… well I'll handle them later, I don't want to stress out and hurt the babies. I also got a 'healthy' sedative for pregnant women for the plane ride there. Like I said before werewolves plus planes = stress. Not so good for me, so nappy time here I come!**

**I woke up and I was in a car with Jet. "Should I be worried you're driving me, when you drive on the opposite side of the road?" I laughed kind of worried. "Don't worry princess, you're fine" He said while he was drifting to the opposite side of the road "DRIFFTING! DRIFFTING!" I yelled "I swear I haven't been doing that until you woke up. Go back to sleep if you want to live!" He half joked while trying to cover my eyes. "Is your family's house the really big one?" He asked while still covering my eyes "Yes" I said and grabbed his hand and threw it off of me, Safely, but quickly got out of the car, and waddled as fast as I could to my house. I heard Jet laughing his ass of at my waddling and flicked him off, while I got to the door.**

**I opened it and yelled "MOMMA, DADDY I'M HOME!" I yelled. All of a sudden, I heard my mom bolting down the stairs "JOSEPHINE MY BABBY!" She yelled still a little bit away, then when she was close enough. She noticed my supper tiny baby bump. HAHAHA just kidding it's like I swallowed a whale! "I'M GONNA BE A YOUNG GRANDMA!" She yelled. "What are you talking abo-"my father didn't finish when he saw my stomach. "That's what you're talking about." "Hahaha Jo… that was the funniest thing I ever saw in my whole life you were just waddling away and-" Jet said but got cut off by my angry father's glare "Are you the father, boy?" He asked while starting to shake "NO Daddy, he's not the father." I said hurriedly saving Jet's life in the process. "So here's the story, I met Ken- I mean my mate, and after a few days we were talking and he marked me and ughh…mated me. I thought it was all a dream, and then the night of the fair I found out it wasn't a dream got a ton of pregnancy tests, found out I was pregnant, freaked out, but then was happy, and we mated again then in the morning my mate was gone, and…" I started breaking down at this time "and I… saw him and the pack whore, having sex. I couldn't deal with it and got all the money I saved up and, left for Italy no turning back and met Jet at the airport unknowingly walking into his territory, he accepted me, AND now he's like a brother to me, after a lot of controversy, AND… I'M HAVING TRIPLETS!" I screamed in excitement at the last part. "Two boys and a girl." Jet finished for me out of pure excitement. I was smiling now and rubbed my belly. "Mommy loves her babies." I said to them. Jet then awed and rubbed my belly which put a big smile on my face.**

**I suddenly felt a movement down in my belly, then my bladder got kicked. "OH MY GOD THEY JUST STARTED KICKING, WHY NOW, WHY THERE! Oh no, be right back!" and waddled as fast as I could to the bathroom and ran into… my brother. "What the hell Jo! Wait Jo! You're back! Wait holy shit you're REALLY pregnant! Jason screamed in agrivation, then in happiness, then angriness. "Yea and if you keep standing in my way I'm going to pee my pants!' I yelled. Then I continued my waddle to the bathroom and made it to the toilet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" I said successfully I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, then made my way back and an even bigger crowd was there, apparently my bros found their mates. AWWWWWWZ "Hi?" I said nervously "WHAT THE HELL JOJO, YOU'RE PREGNANT?! " All my bros said to me at the same time. "Yup" I said then all my brothers looked at Jet and was about to accuse him of being the father before I stopped them. "No Jet's not the baby daddy, he's your new brother, YAY! " I said while awkwardly giving him a hug. "I'm so very tired so I'm going to lay down and let the parents explain this one but I get to say this!" I said while glaring at Jet "I'm having triplets, two boys and one girl!"**

**Jet please direct me as too which bag is mine and then pick it up and put it in my room, which I have to show you, which also means I have to walk up a lot of stairs, so screw it! I'm lying down on the couch!" I said to Jet who looked at me weirdly because he's confused, I understand that, I'm also a blonde so I said "Your assistance isn't needed, unless you want to carry me, because honestly that would be nice. No? Oh well I'll just waddle to the living room. It's our nap time isn't my babies? I said and waddled away. "Don't you answer me by kicking me, whoever you are you're not my favorite- and seriously now you must all kick me?!" I asked glaring at my stomach and then I looked behind me, I did not know everyone was following me I must look crazy, yup they all started laughing at me. "I'm sorry, they're kicking me! I said but before I could start waddling again my mom ran over to me and put her hands on my belly. "Kick Mommy for your Grandma." She said, and they started kicking of course then I looked at my Mom and glared at her saying "Now I know whose side you're on!" and then waddled away to the couch.**

**Ha I made it to the couch and I need help to sit down, so I just stood there waiting until someone noticed; no one noticed, so I said "Hi, pregnant with triplets, I need a little help here." My father made his way to me and helped me out.**

**After I got situated, I fell asleep and had the most realistic dream. I saw Kendall and he looked at me weird. "You're pregnant?" He asked very sadly "Wow glad I didn't tell you 3 months ago you got me pregnant." I said "You're pregnant with my baby?" Kendall asked his eyes sparkling with joy "Correction babies' asshole, as in 3 children, you'll never meet, because you fucked that whore." I said violently. "Three babies." He said and started crying "I'm so sorry JoJo I look back and can't believe I did that. I was created to be with you, but I fucked that up" He said "You sure did pall, you literally broke my heart, do you know how bad you fucking hurt me?! It felt like someone was slicing my chest open and ripping out my heart!" I now said crying.**

**Kendall walked to me and placed his hands on my stomach, and I felt so peaceful and so happy, my babies started kicking and I didn't feel it, but I did look at Kendall and I saw him so happy, he was crying, I also knew he felt that calming happy feeling as well. "We could've been a family." He said, still rubbing my stomach. I almost felt bad saying "Yea we could've been." But then I remembered how much he hurt me and I honestly did not feel bad at all. He looked back up at me and said with the most honesty in his eyes "I love you Josephine Marie Taylor." That's when I broke down the most and fell onto my knees. "I…loved you too. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. "I said but then he cupped my chin in his hands so I would look at him. "I'm not asking for you to forgive me. But I will NEVER stop loving you, and I will never stop trying to prove how much I love you." He said "I will never love anyone else but you Kendall, but damn it, I never cheated on you, I never even kissed anyone else after I met you, it's not fair." I said. Kendall then wiped away my tears and kissed me all over, except my lips and said "I know, I'm sorry you had to have me as a mate."**

**"NO! Kendall I am glad you are my mate, you're sensitive, brave, and loving, and SO amazing in bed. But, you screwed up really bad, and you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have broken my heart. But, I also can't keep you away from your children, and I shouldn't have been so childish to have ran away to Italy knowing I was pregnant with your pups, but now you know and I'm sorry for that. If this is as real as this is to you, then you should know im back home, and call my house phone, which by the way my family doesn't know anything about you being my mate, so I really saved your ass there." I said.**

**"You knew that you were pregnant and you left without telling me?" Kendall said. "Yea I was going to tell you, in fact I was scared but excited that we were going to have a family together, but then I walked in on Lucy and you fucking so… I didn't really want to see you and tell you." I said and Kendall looked away from me "We could've had the perfect life together Jo my angel, but I fucked it up." Kendall barley got out in a whisper. I wanted to kiss him right then, but dream world or not im a whale and I couldn't get up and kiss him. "Kendall, can you help me up, I'm kind of the size of a whale right now, it's hard t get up on my own." I said "Oh sorry honey…I mean Jo. Jo, when are the babies due?" Kendall asked "Oh you probably want to know that. In 3 months I will be giving birth to two boys and one girl, they just started kicking today, and great that means I'm going to get bigger, how much bigger can I get damn it!." I said and Kendall chuckled "Holy shit that's soon. I can't believe I missed so much of your pregnancy, like your first morning sickness and your first craving, and probably all that sexual want you have, and now I missed my babies first kick ." He said "Well, you didn't miss my morning sickness, which would be the day of the carnival and that night. But that's not something you want to witness. Also, they are kicking now and I'm glad you're here because it honestly hurts when they kick me in a few spots, and you stop the pain, and all my soreness, is gone now when you just simply touch me, so right now would probably be the best time of my pregnancy, also because, I get to spend time with you." I said and Kendall looked at me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, it was just as I remembered his kiss, passionate, full of want, and love. "Call me Kendall I promise to answer, I'll be depressed thinking this was just a dream until I hear from you again. I hope this isn't a dream. I'm starving so I better go feed my kids. Bye Kendall." I said "Bye my angel" Kendall said. Then he bent down and kissed my stomach 3 times for each baby. When he got back up, he gave me a long kiss, then to my disappointment, pulled back and told me "I love you Josephine Marie Taylor." And then I woke up.**

**I started bawling my eyes out, I miss him so much, I really hope and pray that wasn't a dream. "Jo! Honey, what's wrong? "My dad asked "Mood swings." I lied. I hope he calls.**

**As if on cue the phone started ringing I instantly stopped crying so I could hear who it was. I was so happy to hear his voice too I actually heard my wolf howl in happiness, and I haven't heard from her in a while.**

**_Kendall's POV_**

**I awoke from the best dream ever really happy but also sad that Jo is not here. I had to make sure everything was real I had to call. "Hello Alpha Taylor am I correct to hear that your daughter is pregnant with triplets and is back home? "I asked "Well, Alpha Knight you are correct it is strange to hear from you, we are usually feuding not talking civilized to one another, I'm not quite sure if I like it, and that you know news that we just found out an hour ago ourselves" Jo's dad strictly talked to me. Idiot, she's my fucking mate I SHOULD know everything about her and what she's doing 24/7; she should be here with me. But I said "Just checking, you know what they say news flies fast. By the way Alpha Taylor, I will be attending your son's acceptance of Alpha." I said. "Yes I know that already boy!" Jo's Dad said "Yup just clarifying that's in a week, right?" I asked "Yes, why?" Jo's dad asked "I'm going to have to be there tomorrow it's the only time I can make it down to be there for his acceptance. That won't be a problem, will it? I asked "No, I suppose not, but can you bring your Beta? He asked "Yea that should be fine, but why? I asked "His mate is my daughter's best friend; I thought it would be nice if Camille would be there, she's also the boy's friend as well." He said "Yup that's fine, tell your daughter I say 'congratulations.'" I said "Uh sure?" He replied. Well, Jo my angel I'm on my way.**

* * *

Okay, no promises on my next update, but i am writing it now so... who knows and yea this chapter could have been like 2 chapters but no. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Please review for me please please :D Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
